This invention relates to an automatic music playing system with a multiplicity of selectably synchronized music playing channels, each channel playing continuous music according to a tempo, rhythm pattern, and tone controls immediately variable by the player.
The playing of conventional musical instruments (e.g., piano, flute, violin) requires the development of specialized skills in order to produce music. Not everyone is able, for various reasons, to acquire or develop these skills to the point where the playing of a musical instrument is an enjoyable experience rewarding to both the player of the instrument or someone hearing it played. Still, music is considered a cornerstone of culture and history teaches us that music has always been an important part of society.
Recently, automatic musical instruments and music playing systems have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,043 to Shibahara and 4,142,433 to Gross are but two examples of this type of instrument or system. Such instruments have an advantage in that one having the skills to play traditional musical instruments can produce music with them. However, present automatic musical instruments or systems do have drawbacks. Some, for example, are limited in versatility being able to play only chords while others have only one degree of not accentuation. As a consequence, the person using the instrument cannot give full play to his musical knowledge or talents.